This disclosure relates generally to online systems, and more specifically to identifying content for presentation to users of an online system based on objects identified from video content presented to the users.
An online system, such as a social networking system, allows users to connect to and to communicate with other users of the online system. Users create profiles on an online system that are tied to their identities and include information about the users, such as interests and demographic information. The users may be individuals or entities such as corporations or charities. Content items are presented to various users by the online system to encourage users to interact with the online system.
Many online systems receive video content for presentation to users of the online system. Further, other types of content items received by an online system for presentation may be related to video content presented to a user by the online system. For example, content items may provide additional information about people, places, or things included in video content. However, conventional online systems are unable to identify content items related to, or associated with, video content without receiving an explicit relationship between the content items and the video content from users from whom the online system obtains the content items or the video content. This may reduce user interaction with conventional online systems by failing to present content items along with video content including objects related to the content items, which may increase a likelihood of the user interacting with the content items or with the video content. If an online system receives compensation in exchange for user interaction with content items that are related to objects in video content, failing to present the content items in conjunction with the video content may reduce the revenue obtained by the online system.